A good day to die
by fangirlnodoubt
Summary: Fighting for your life is tough, especially when the dead come back from the grave. Many believe that kids would never beat a zombie apocalypse. That is where they are wrong. See what will happen when two sisters, as they stumble upon the Atlanta group. Warning- contains mild strong language, violence and spoilers from walking dead season 4 and 1
1. Chapter 1

Emma looked into the mirror that stood in front of her; she barley even recognised her self.

Her long brown hair had begun to reach her bum and the light freckles that had once danced around her face could be mistaken for dirt and mud as she had not been able to wash for what she assumed to be around 2 months . Dark circles fell heavy under the weight of her tired eyes. No matter how hard she slept (which was not much) she could never stop this feeling of tiredness. Her lips were only slightly chapped which can to a surprise to her because she had barley given them any protection. Pale blue eyes was the only thing that she was proud of on her entire body, it stood out like diamonds, as her mother would say. Emma sighed as she took In her surroundings, this was an apartment building on the 6th floor, in total there were 2 bedrooms, there was what appeared to be a child's room, a girl child as it were, there were Dolly's and teddy bears that looked lonely on the shelfs and small bed that sat hunched in the corner. Emma had found a box of sweets under the bed which was probably the girls secret stash, heck there was even a high school musical poster that hung by the bed. She suppressed a smirk. Emma picked up a teddy bear that resembled the one that her mum had brought her a few days before she died of cancer, she thought that she shouldn't but yet she stuffed it in her bag because hell, she was still a child herself, Emma was only 13 and her sister holly in the next room was 6, Emma happily skipped into the master bedroom that had all typical grown up things and looked at the small girl with auburn hair green eyes but freckles in all the same way as herself. Emma plonked the box of sweets in front of the depressed 6 year old that sparked up a massive grin on her face and didn't even bother to question as she dug in and of course Emma helped.

Emma awoke to holly bouncing merrily at her side playing with a teddy that resembled a dog.

"Morning honey" Emma said smiling to herself remembering the sweet candy that possessed her mouth the previous night.

Holly admired her older sister and looked up to her a lot, even through all the stuff they had been put through, Emma still managed to put a smile on her face and of course she smiled back. Without a moment hesitation and before she even knew what she was doing she grabbed Emma'a hand and pulled her to the living room

"COME LOOK, COME LOOK"

Emma had no choice but to follow her annoying sister but before she knew what had happened she saw an entire row of tins and bottles of waters, they were stacked up on each other to form a tower, Holly's doing more than likely. All of this food could last them 3-4 weeks minimum

"But where did you get this" Emma was absolutely startled by the discovery of mass food, she had searched the entire apartment but had found Nothing.

"well I was walkin' and I heard one of thee wood creak, I pulled it up and found this lot, impressive aye?" Holly was glowing with excitement, emma couldn't help but laugh, But then how could they carry them? she and holly decided that they would take as much as they could carry and eat the rest, leaving a few cans In case anyone else found this place and were hungry.

The little girls filled up their bellies until they could eat no more there were around 6 cans that they decided to leave, they had enough food to last a month if they were carful.

Holly wore very different clothing to Emma, she wore a bright butterfly top and bright blue jeans and white sneakers, whereas Amelia wore black baggy jeans, black sneakers and a mouldy green tank top, it was a horrid outfit but Emma didn't care because it was comfy.

The two girls walked for what seemed to be around 2-3 hours before they decided to rest. They had come across around three or four of the dead but Emma had taken them out quickly and effortlessly with a machete that she found in a old weapon store, holly had a small knife for protection, it wasn't much but it was something.

They rested in the woods that was somewhere up in the hills that surrounded Atlanta, the two girls drank some water, keeping quiet just in case, but that was when they heard one of them things approaching.

As it stepped out behind one of the trees for the first time Emma looked at it, it's mouth was half gone and had blood hanging from it, one of its eyes had gone and was almost naked, it was hard to tell but it looked to have once been a man, just as Emma had taken a step forward, machete at the ready, an arrow had beaten her too it and it went down with a thud.

Emma followed where the arrow had come from, a man was standing there, slinging a massive crossbow across his back. The stranger looked up at the two little girls and smirked

"S'up I'm daryl"

_**hey so this Is my very first fanfic and I would really appreciate the reviews, even If I don't get any/or not many reviews I'll still continue to write this story, I mean it would hurt you to review would it, any way thank you for reading and I bid you a farewell, be sure to tune in to what happens next, until next Time xxx**__**  
**_


	2. It started as a good day

Emma and Holly, were thrilled to see an actual real life person standing right in front of them. daryl had told them about his camp, and asked if they wanted to come with him; they just nodded and followed him back.

The first person that they had spoke to, was an old guy named dale, he seemed nice enough. Emma decided to give him their food because she knew they would get to it eventually. Daryl grunted and walked off as they had introduced themselfs, daryl seemed on edge as if he was waiting for something or someone. Dale had been shocked when Emma pulled out all the food. It was enough to feed the entire camp for a week, but first he had to be sure that it was ok by them. Holly giggled

"what's so funny?" Dale asked but Holly kept giggling Emma decided it best to answer for her

"we wouldn't have shown you otherwise" Emma suppressed a smirk, as did dale.

It had been two days since Emma and Holly had arrived, everyone seemed very nice, especially carol. Holly had made freinds with all the other kids at the camp almost instantly, Carl had tried to be nice and to make freinds with emma but he was just too nice it was really off putting. There was always Sophia but whenever Emma tried talking to her she had been so quiet that Emma thought It would Not work out Between the two of them. There were two other kids but they were too afraid to talk to her.

Emma. Sighed and sat down on a bench next to the RV, she wanted to talk to Daryl but he, Glenn, T-Dog and carls dad Rick had gone back to Atlanta to get back Merle- Daryl's brother.

Night was aproaching and Shane had asked her to help out with the campfire she nodded her head, cause it gave her something to do.

Earlier everyone got really freaked out by Jim because he waa digging holes in the ground! Some of the kids got real scarred but why? Emma thought as she put a log on the fire. Surely the world had ended, did people really not have courage to face a guy digging holes, if they were scared of that then how would they even face going out there.

every one had gatherd round the campfire, everyone that is except for Merle, Glenn, Rick and daryl. Holly slumped down next to Emma, they shared a laugh. Ed hadn't shown his face, because Shane had pummelled his ass.

Amy stood up, emma liked Amy because she was sweet but knew that she could stand up for herself.

"Where are you going?" Andrea had asked being protective over her sister

"I have to pee, jeez you try to discrete round here" everyone giggled at Amys statement as she trudged towards the RV. A few minutes later the RV door had swung open

"guys we're out of toilet paper"

just as she spoke thoose word a man appeared heading towarda Amy. Wait, that's not a man that's a walker! Amy's let out a terrifying scream as the walker bit into her arm. At that moment the entire camp was swarmed with walkers.

Holly had lost her sister in all the chaos, one minute Emma was standing right there, the next she was gone. Holly looked around screaming Emmas name but, as she was about to run, one of the walkers pulled her in and bit hard on the flesh of her neck. Holly tried to scream but the agonising pain and all the blood had prevented her from doing so. The walker was about to take another bite when a crossbow shot through the walkers head. It was daryl, he had come back.

Emma was looking for Holly everywhere, when she had found her it was too late, a walker had removed half her neck, Daryl by her side. As she approached a panicked look spread across his face and Emma took Holly out of his arms and into her own.

Holly was vaguely aware of her surroundings, she couldn't feel anything she only could move her eyes and mouth although no sound came out, she couldn't even breath. The pain that holly was in was exscrusating pain but she was make out that she was in Daryls arms, that much she knew but all that she could think about is what about Emma? Is she alive? These questions were answered when she saw Emma smiling down at her. Holly smiled and at that, darkness took hold of her.

"I know why I dug the holes" were the last things that she had heard.

Emma had never felt this kind of pain before, not even when her mother and father had died. She had layed by her sisters lifeless body till morning, the same as Andrea had done with Amy. Emma didn't want to see her sister become like on of them so she asked Daryl if he could do it for her. He agreed and shot Holly, In the head with a pistol.

Emma realised when he shot her dead body that she wouldn't be dead if they had never come to this camp, no where was safe and she felt so gullible for believing it. Emma grabbed her stuff and decided that after the funerals she would sneek away from the group and like she had for 2 months, she would make it on her own.

After they had buried holly and the others, Emma headed back to her tent, got her backpack and before anyone noticed, she sprinted into the woods, not looking back

**Ok, so guys please let me know what you thought about the new chapter, it was gonna be longer but decided to end it there, thanks for reading and reveiw! It won't hurt you to reveiw. Until next time xxx**


	3. Old memories

After they had buried holly and the others, Emma headed back to her tent, got her backpack and before anyone noticed, she sprinted into the woods, not looking back  
_

4 years later...

Emma paced up and down the house. Thinking. Ever since she had left that group back in Atlanta her life turned into nothing but close calls, she wondered if they were still alive.

Summer was almost at a end so she knew that she would be 17 soon, Emma missed people, last year she was hauled up at a place called Terminus. Sanctuary? That's what they had called it. It was the complete opposite, she will never trust anyone ever again after that, well maybe Michonne.

Emma had met Michonne about a month after she had left Shane's group. They had a giggle but Emma was headed West whereas Michonne was headed North so they had said their goodbyes and that was the last she saw of her.

Emma's stomach growled loudly, god she was hungry but she had nothing.

It was getting late so she stormed upstairs locked the bedroom door and drifted into a dreaded sleep  
_

They had no idea how long they had been there, 1 year, 2? Carl and Rick begun to loose hope that they would ever find a way out. With many attempts, all failed they gradually begun to loose hope of escaping. On the first time that they had tried to escape, they had snapped Tara's neck right in front of them, on the second attempt, Eugenie had a bullet in the brain, and on the final attempt they had made, Bob had taken his last breath.

A few hours after they had arrived in the train cart, there had been gunshots, then the door of the cart opened and Tyreese had been thrown in. He told them that Judith was alive and with Carol and that last he saw they had gotten out. There had been a tearful embrace between him and Sasha, no one questioned.  
_

Emma had awoken to find Holly bouncing on the bed, she blinked and she was gone. Not a moment went by that Emma didn't think about Holly. If only she hadn't gone with Daryl, then maybe she would still be alive. She had gotten bored heading west and decided that she would head towards terminus to warn anyone heading there.

Emma sighed as she gulped down some water, trying to avoid the painful pit in her empty stomach.

Emma walked for 2 hours before she decided to take a rest. There were no walkers around as she was in the middle of a forest. She rested for 10 minutes before heading off again. Around half an hour later she heard crying coming from behind the bush. Wearily Emma raised her brand new machete ready for the kill. Instead she just saw a blonde haired girl weeping into her hands unaware of Emma's presence. To get her attention, Emma cleared her throat. The strangers eyes made direct contact with her own, big blue eyes against small blue eyes.

The stranger looked not much older than herself. Emma thought that she would go for a bad-ass first impression, copied Daryl's stance that he had used when they first met, she put her machete in its holster before dramatically staring at the girl as she stood

"S'up, I'm Emma"

Emma had to say that the girl continues to look unimpressed, while holding a poker face had told her that her name was Beth. No more words were spoken as they trudged across the forest.  
"You thirsty?" Emma asked trying to start up a conversation  
"Just a little" beth had replied and Emma had handed her a bottle of water.

"Are you on your own?" Beth question was understandable, and Emma had replied with a nod and silence took hold

"I was with a large group a few months after this whole thing started..." Emma began  
"I was with my sister. We thought tha' we were safe but...t- there ain't nowhere safe." Beth didn't responded  
"They were stupid, they had no sense of security. The camp it got over run. All the useful people, the people who could fight, went off to find a dead man, it was because of that my sister is dead"

Beth felt sympathy for the girl, she had been through a lot but hadn't they all. She had to admit though, usually you get through this world with a group but Emma was different. She didn't want to admit it but she was more bad-ass then Daryl.

They had walked for another hour, talking, learning about each other's stories before the apocalypse; when they stumbled upon a cabin in the woods. A toddler had run out eager to meet new people. Behind the infant a woman appeared who ran to Beth and hugged her tightly. The woman looked familiar to Emma, when she had looked at her, it hit Emma like a ton of bricks

"Carol?"

**Ok so it was a short chapter, but you know how it is . Anyway thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, it doesn't even have to be a good reveiw, JUST REVIEW! Until next time**

xxx


	4. Terminus

For a change Beth actually felt safe, She had found Carol and Judith, for now it was enough. When they arrived Carol slapped Emma round the face. It left it red and puffy, for some reason she burst into tears and hugged her. Weird.

When Judith fell asleep, Carol started playing 20 questions with Emma.

"Where did you go? Why did you go?"

Emma stared at Carol with piercing blue eyes trying to stare her down. Carol was having none of it though.

"Nobody blames you, Emma" with that Emma sighed and told why she left. She had left because she thought it was Daryl's fault Holly had died.

Carol listened to the young girl giving reason to her disappearance. The group had searched for her for around 6 hours, finding no trail they decided that they had to get moving. Guilt washed over Carol, they had spent a quarter of a day looking for her and 2 weeks looking for Sophia.

"You left me for dead, did you even bother to look" Emma asked.

Carols heart skipped a beat

"Of course we did sweetie"

"Is that so, because the evening in the next day, I came back to camp, and you weren't there"

Emma walked off leaving Beth and Carol to discuss

"Is that true... Did you really leave that girl alone" Beth couldn't believe what she had heard, since she had never met the girl she assumed she was part of the group before they had come to the farm.

"Yeah, but the camp got attacked the day before she had left, they killed her sister, we would have looked for her longer but Rick and Shane wanted to get moving."

"And you didn't do anything?"

Carol shook her head

"You're a bitch you know that, even more so Rick he can go to hell, both of you can!"

Before Carol could reply Beth stormed out, following Emma.

She wanted to run, get away from this place but she couldn't move, she found herself glued to this spot. She cried, she cried for Holly, She cried for her mom, she cried for her dad, she even decided to cry for Daryl.

"Are you alright?" Emma's head shot up as beth came to stand beside her

"What do you think?"

"I think that you miss having a family, a home with people you love all around you" Emma scoffed "easy for you to say, you had a good childhood, for me this is my childhood, I'll never forgive them for leaving me there, I wasn't leaving forever, I was gonna come back but they were all gone, they left a thirteen year old alone in an apocalypse" she began to sob; trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"It's ok, it's ok, I don't know what was going through Ricks head at the time, he was probably just afraid for his family." Beth wrapped Emma up in a gentle and reassuring embrace.

"Are they alive?"

Emma had asked after awhile

"We don't know, but they're in a place called Terminus" Carols voice startled the pair both there eyes fixed on the woman that spoke. If Carol was honest with herself these two actually looked related, both with bright blue eyes, a similar nose and a sad smile.

Emma laughed

"Terminus?"

"That's what I said, I see no reason to laugh"

"I know how to get them out, last year I was there, they held me in chains, I escapes though, and I can get the dick heads out too, but you have to give me a good reason to do so"

"Judith" Beth replied

"What's the baby got to do with this"

"She's ricks daughter, and right now she has no daddy, and in this world she needs it"

"Alright, but first we have to visit a friend of mine"

"Who's that?" Carol asked

"His name is Morgan, Rick knows him, he has what we need, guns"

Carol and Emma drew out a plan the next day, while Beth took care of Judith

"I have a van with full gas hidden about a mile from here, it has food and water in it, it also has spare gas in it, I would use it myself but I don't know how to drive" Emma insisted.

When they arrived at Ricks hometown they stopped outside Morgans place of hiding. Spikes stood up from the ground.

"MORGAN! ITS EMMA"

a figure appeared on the roof of one of the buildings

"COME ON UP!" He yelled back

Beth collected Judith and Carol walked behind Beth. Emma led the way warning the others to watch out for the traps that had been set up

"It's been some time kid" Morgan said approaching the group of three and giving Emma a bear hug.

"Morgan we really need your help" Emma began

"What is it?"he asked wearily

"Do you remember Rick"

"Yes I do"

"Well he and his group are in trouble and we really need your help"

He sighed before he looked at Carol and Beth and Judith

"Hi, I'm Carol, this is Beth and ricks daughter Judith"

Judith let off a slight giggle of excitement

"Fine, but only because it's you Emma, anyone else I would refuse."

Emma and Morgans son had been very close friends before the apocalypse, after she left ricks group she came to town, and found him. She found out that his son died but she couldn't stay. She offered if he wanted to come with her but he refused, he told Emma about a refugee camp that was exactly west of where they stood.

There was so much guns that was stuffed into the car. Emma convinced Morgan to come.

They were about 4 miles away from Terminus, they decided that Beth was going to stay by the car with Judith while they got the others out.

They all said nothing as they approached the gates if Terminus

"You guy ready?" Morgan asked

"I was born ready"

"Good lets go"

They climbed over the fence and for the first time in a year, Emma found herself in the one place she never thought she would see again

Terminus

**Ok so I was gonna have Emma more harder to convince to go to Terminus but I didn't want the chapter too long so I skipped it out, and The truth was reviled that Emma hadn't meant to leave forever. Let me know what you want to happen next. Until next time xxx**


	5. Prisoners

Morgan swiftly moved from cover to behind a large bin, he motioned for them to follow. Once securely hidden they devised the best possible way to search the carts without being noticed. If they were to be spotted, Emma would distract them while they bolted.

"You guys ready?" Carol asked

They nodded.

They moved round the camp Into west side of Terminus, they had found a cart but no one was in it. They had to search elsewhere. They moved back to the bin, made sure it was clear before they headed towards the east edge of Terminus. Unfortunately they were seen by a guard on one of the roofs. Before long they were surrounded by them.

Uh-oh emma thought as she saw Gabriel approaching with a smirk on his face

"Well, well if it isn't little Emma coming home. Tell me, how did the real world work out for you?"

Emma held her gaze fixed on Gabriel.

"Look, you have some of our people, and as far as I'm aware, what possible use could you have with worn down people like them"

Emma began

"Emma I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Don't play stupid" Emma replied pulling out a gun and positioned it firmly at Gabriel's head.

Gabriel looked at Carol before realising who Emma was talking about

"Ahh, yes the prison group, Emma as far I'm aware, this group was here while you was here"

"I know, but I want them back...please"

"Very well, this way" Gabriel began to lead the way to lonesome carriage, on the tracks.

"See for yourself"

"No funny business"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said with a smirk.

They had confiscated their weapons before opening the door; showing nothing but black inside, Gabriel nodded to Emma to walk inside, with some hesitation Emma strode inside, with Carol and Morgan following close behind. Emma regretted stepping in that carriage as soon as it was shown to her, it was a trick to lock them in here. She didn't care though.

The door slammed shut and locked.

Carol and Morgan stood there in shock, they looked at Emma who appeared to be smiling.

"Carol, Morgan?" A voice in the darkness filled the air. Appearing through the darkness was Rick, Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Bob, Tyreese, Eugine and Abraham.

"Who's that?" Rick asked pointing to Emma

"My name is Emma, about 4 years ago Daryl found me and my sister Holly in the woods. When Holly died I ran away. Remember now?"

"Where the hell did you go?"

Daryl asked quite suddenly

Emma didn't respond to the question, instead she just looked at the wall and kept her focuses there.

Emma knew that this would happen, she knew that they would end up here, in the morning they would collect her and Carol, like they always did. When she had been working on the plan with Carol and Morgan, she had purposely had not told them about the guard stationed on that roof, and that there were patrols that ran to about where Beth and Judith is; this was her revenge.

The door had swung open which was unusual because they had already opened a couple of hours ago. 3 figures had walked in, two Rick defiantly recognised but the younger one looked familiar but couldn't quite place his finger on it. His throat was dry but he progressed further away from the back wall.

"Carol?, Morgan?" He asked coming out surprisingly clear

So he could clarify who it was he simply asked. To be truthful Rick had thought she was dead.

"So what do we do" Morgan asked the group that were standing well away from Emma, away from hearing distance.

"Depends, how did you get in here?"

Daryl asked

Morgan looked over to Emma who had no interest In the conversation and continued staring at the wall

"How did she find you?"

"I don't know, I was with Judith, in a cabin, she and Beth came out the trees. I told her where you guys were here and she said that she knew how to get in and out safely, without being caught up in this mess" replied Carol

"Wait, if Beth and Judith was with you, where are they now?" Carl asked

Carol sighed and rubbed her eyes

"They're waitin' for us now" Morgan replied with a sigh

Rick stormed over to Emma who seemed unfazed by his sudden rage.

"You must have known you wouldn't make it back out again, so why did you come here?" Rick was shouting at her now

Emma glared at him before standing, he had to admit that she had grown since he had last seen her, their eyes were perfectly at the same height

"Pretty soon, that blonde and The little waste of space are going to be found by patrols, they'll be taken back here, they'll dispose of the diaper one and I'm not to sure about puppy eyes."

"You bitch!" Daryl shouted and pounced on Emma, luckily she was faster and ducked out the way, then she smiled.

"That's what happens when you leave little girls to fend for themselves In an apocalypse."

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Rick spoke very Calmly knowing that violence will get him no where.

"Of course I do, but I told Carol and Morgan that I can get you all out safely, but I didn't say I would do it" she smiled before banging her palms against the door

"LET ME OUT, I'M DONE HERE!"

The door opened a little bit

"I'll see you guys later" she exclaimed before shutting them all in the darkness.

**Sorry but what the hell just happened, first I'm writing about breaking into Terminus, then them getting captured and then Emma's working for them! I need help! If any of the storyline that you find doesn't fit in with previous bits, DONT PANICK it'll be explained later. Let me know what you want to happen next. Until next time xxxx**

**ps. The next chapter I'll be doing will be longer **


	6. What happened

**Flashback**

"Stop...right there" a voice came from her

"What's your name girl?"

"What it Matta ta you?"

Emma slowly turned her head to find, about 12 guy who had their guns pointed at her.

"Cause I think that you're all alone, and tha' ya need some people to take you in... What's your name?"

"My name is Emma, I'm 15 years old and have no interest in coming with ya, so if ya don't mind I'll be on my way"

Emma begun to continue In the direction she was going in, but a hand was clamped across her mouth, to muffle her screams, and before she could react, one of the men hit her unconscious with the butt of his rifle.

Emma woke up, about 3 hours later , she didn't open her eyes, she didn't even move, just listened, there were people around her, she could hear them breathing and talking quietly, they were close enough for her to hear if she listened carefully

"What are we supposed to do with her? She ain't exactly tame"

"She's just a kid"

"She had a head in her bag for fucks sake, we can put her in the container, with that other kid and..."

"NO?" He was cut off by yet another voice

"We will treat her like the rest of the woman, men will each have their chances as to who get her, first though she has ta wake up"

There was silence then but she could still feel them there watching her. Now was a good of a time as any, she may as well get whatever it is they have planned over and done with.

Emma forced her eyes open and let out a fake cough, to make it more convincing that she had just woke up.

Immediately 4 faces clouded over her as she struggled to move from her position, she then realised that two of the guys were holding her down forcefully.

"Hello I'm Gabriel, I'm sorry for wha' happened out there, I just couldn't let a 15 year old fight on her own in a world like this"

His hand begun to stroke Emma's face and tucked a part of her hair around her ear. She had tried to flinch away but he gripped her head with his other hand so she couldn't.

One of the men yanked her up by the arm and laughed as he pushed her up against the wall. They through a bucket of ice cold water down her, drenching her all over.

"Good now go get changed" Gabriel said as her threw her a beautiful short red dress covered in glistening silver beads, he also through a pair of clean black under wear. Emma just nodded feeling in no way able to protest. They walked out the door and Emma begun to strip off her wet clothes, she grabbed a towel that was on the bed, and dried off her body, she slipped on the dress that fit perfectly on her as well as the underwear. She looked around the room and realised that it looked a lot like an operating ward at an asylum. She remembered her and Holly watching a film that had a scene that looked a lot like this room.

"Are you done?" Gabriel asked covering his eyes as he entered

"I'm good" she replied quietly. Gabriel removed his hand with a smile

"You look beautiful, dearie" he said not once taking his gaze off her bright blue eyes

"Come on..." He said gesturing to outside. Emma almost obeyed, because she didn't see the point in trying to object, they had more power than her, she was stuck.

Instead of moving, she just stayed put and asked the one word question that was burning at the back of her mind,

"Why?"

"Cause everyone wants to meet you, stupid" he giggled a bit before inching closer. He backed Emma up until her back hit the wall and their faces were an inch apart

"Now come on, you'll miss out on all the fun"

Emma slowly nodded her head and followed Gabriel down a very long corridor, voices grew louder and louder until eventually he opened the door to a bunch of men, who turned their gaze directly to her, most grinned at the new meat before them, others let out Wolf whistles. Emma remained stern as she examined the room, there were dozens of men, but in the corner of the room 4 woman coward in deep discussion, one was slim, pretty face and had her hair scraped back into a high pig tail.

Another one had short brown hair with green eyes.

The 3rd, had shoulder length hair that was put into two pigtails at the side of her head, and the 4th, it couldn't be, no, she turned and looked at Emma, and it hit Emma then

"Michonne"

**Present day**

Emma punched the wall, with all her strength, she regretted it soon enough as it begun to throb, and bleed.

Gabriel watched her, he found a crack in the wall, and watched her. It had been two days and she hadn't spoken more than 3 words since she left the shipping container, she knew them, that much was clear. But if He knew anything he wasn't gonna let her out of his sight again.

Michonne came in her room with dinner in her hands

"It's good to see you again" Emma said smiling

"It's good to see you too"

Michonne replied

Emma stood up next to Michonne, on their first encounter Emma barley reached Michonnes shoulder, now she was about the same height. Emma put both her hands against her mouth and moved them next to her ear

"Get the girls at the back if the hall, I'm breaking y'all out"

**Ok so I know that I didn't update last month, but I've had so much going on - it's personal. So I've decided to do flash backs into the past, to kind of uncover what happened to Emma when she left. Also for those confused, this takes place 2 or 3 years after Ricks group arrive at Terminus, Tara, Eugenie and Bob are dead, after failed attempts of escaping Terminus, let me know what you think**

**Until next time. Xxx**


	7. Escape

Sam paced back and forth on the wall that stood above the box cars. His eyes were gradually falling heavy and his feet began to buckle from under him, 'no' he thought to himself, 'I've only been up here for 3 hours I'm still on shift for 9 more hours' he mumbled quietly to himself.

Sam slumped down in the garden chair and drank a gulp of the precious water that seemed limited these days. He laid his compound bow next to his feet, close enough to him that if ever a situation came about he could easily grab it he was pretty good at it. And in a split second, sleep over took him, placing him in a void of regret

Sam swung his arm round with such power that the one who had tried to shake him awake fell back on impact.

"What the hell is wrong with you, first ya fall asleep on the job and get Gareth killed and second ya broke my nose you twit" Larry cried out holding his nose in a manner that made people believe he thought his entire nose was going to fall off

"Wait what? what happened to Gareth?" Sam questioned hoping that it had nothing to do with him

"Well while you were off in dream land, guess which lil' bitch snuck past ya unlocked all the box Cars and killed everyone"

"Then why are we still alive? Is this a joke? 'Cause if it is, it ain't funny" Sam almost laughed at this, the people in the box cars were unarmed and there are too many guards to kill bare handed. He ran his hand through his thick black hair, smirking a Little as his blue eyes met the dark brown ones that had full sense of nerves written all over

"I'm serious, come on we gotta get out of here, they're coming this way lets go, Mary and Susan are waiting by the..." Before he could finish his sentence Larry had struck his last word with a bullet to the head, he fell limp on the floor. Instinctively, Sam reached down for his bow but before he could even bend down he was faced with a barrel of a gun to his head as the holder clicked the safety off. Sam threw his hand in the air in surrender, before looking at the person who had aimed the gun at him

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you now?" He realised that the gun that was positioned at his head was the exact same as the gun he had in his holster, Sam frantically searched for his gun finding nothing, icy blue eyes met his own and for a moment he was in a daze. Her scruffy bun that was pulled at the back of her head, a few loose brown strands flying all over the place, her baggy white shirt that hung loosely at her shoulders made her look as if she was sweet and innocent, but also a fighter. He suddenly remembered the question he was answered

"If you wanted to have killed me, you would have"

A small smile fell upon half of her lips

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because you killed Larry here" he motioned to the cold lifeless body on the ground

"..without a moments hesitation, but yet you give me the opportunity to live"

"Turn around"

"Why, sweet cheeks, so I don't see you blush you can go ahead and blush all you like, don't make a difference to me, he had said, leaving a wink as he begun to walk forward.

Emma stood behind a crate that was situated next to the guy on guard, he couldn't have been much more older than herself. Once she realised that he was asleep, she took a good long look at him, big black hair stood at the top of his head he was in need of a hair cut and soon. He was wearing a perfectly fitted blue shirt that caused his muscles to stand out as his arms came out of the sockets. A black poncho was situated across his shoulder and stopped before reaching the other one. To other girls he may have seemed cute but not her, he was just another rodent who needed dispensing of. She tiptoed up to the guy and carefully picked the pistol from his holster then walked away

Silently moving across the platform, passed the guard and to the ladder a tiny creek was made, Emma cautiously looked back to see if the guard had awoken but he didn't wake. She made her way over to box car knowing that If another guard were to spot her, she'll be walker food. Thankfully she had made it there without drawing attention to herself. Using the pistol she took, she removed the silencer from her pocket, (she found the silencer in an old weapons store and had decided to take it with her at all times and thank god she did) she shot at the steel lock that snapped in two easily, she untied the chains and threw open the cart door reviling a very confused looking Carl, before anyone could react a hand clamped round Emma's mouth as she was dragged into the warehouse

All them guys seemed to do now was sleep, all day everyday, and he was sick of it. For a second he thought he was hearing it, loosing it but then he heard it again, and the sound of chains hitting the floor. The door swung open revealing Emma, with a gun at her side panting heavily, looking like a wild beast. He looked behind her and realised that Gareth was sneaking up behind her, putting his finger to his lips, motioning for him to stay quiet. Gareth's hand clawed around Emma's mouth muffling any sound that she could make; dragging her in to the warehouse behind them.

Carl thought of just making a run for it, just to leave them behind and maybe find a new group, one that was actually capable of surviving. But this was his family right there, Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, Glenn, everyone. he shook his head trying to rid the thought and jogged over to Abraham who was in the corner hunched over in a deep sleep, a ruffled snore erupted from him every time he took a breath. Carl shook wake

"What, what what?!"

"Abe, we need to wake the others, we are going to get out of here now"

With that they got the others up and were about to make a run for it but Rick held up his hand motioning them to stop.

"Who opened the doors?" He asked looking to Carl

"Emma did, but Gareth took her into one of the doors, she's probably dead by now"

Rick shook his head

"We're not leaving her behind again, Carl what way did he take her?"

Carl pointed towards the door in which Gareth took Emma and Rick sprinted towards the door, followed closely by the others, when he opened the door, even he was disgusted by what he saw. Around them was dead people hanging by their necks; stomachs cut open leaving all their organs hanging out. Blood was scattered on the walls, floor and even some on the ceiling, in the middle though was something truly disturbing, a silver pallet was dripping with blood, in the grip of emma, who was staring down at the remains of Gareth completely unaware of the people who had just stumbled in.

**This was probably my most favourite chapter to write, I don't know where all this came from, let me know what you think :) until next time xxx**


	8. Reunion

"What y'all looking at?!" Screeched Emma, glaring at each and every one of the, confused and shocked people with a cold look in her eyes that warned them not to mess with her. It was Rick who had took a step forward to the blood soaked girl.

"Emma, look at me" he said firmly taking small steps towards the now insane young girl.

Emma turned her full attention to Rick, knowing that she probably looked like a wild animal.

Rick was slightly fazed by how the girl was looking at him. Her once shiny brown hair, was now ratted and full of tangles, not to mention that it was now covered in blood, her mouth hung open slightly showing her teeth, the were straight, they weren't white but they weren't yellow or black either, mainly ivory. Her sun kissed skin that was lightly dotted with freckles now hidden under the sweat blood and tear, literally. She looked like hell.

Slowly Emma let go of the pallet, turned around and banged against another door, stepping out into the unknown.

Daryl let out a grunt as he examined the body's hanging on a noose.

"2 years we were in that box-car, Tara, Eugene, Bob, is this were they ended up? Turned into lab rats?" Cried Tyreese clearly thinking of Sasha.

Back when the apocalypse started Glenn may have thrown up, but not now. If this new world taught him anything, it was that if you show weakness You die, simple as Abc.

Abraham stalked over to the now dead carcass lying in the middle of the floor. Gareth had his eyes open, his mouth carved into a silent scream. Gareth's head was caved in, no no longer was a brain there but a hollow shell, this girl had se serious strength. Abraham examined his body, it was covered in blood, he noticed some paper in his hand. Carefully Abraham took the paper from him and looked at it.

It was a letter, still in the envelope, tiny writing scrawled across

Dear Emma

Sighing he put the envelope in his back pocket and followed in the direction that Emma had gone.

She wasn't hard to find, she was talking to some woman, most of them he recognised straight away. Glenn's wife maggie; the reason he was here, Rosita, Sasha, Carol and Michonne. When they saw him, Maggie was the first one to run up too him, she throw her arms around his waist and embraced him

"Glenn where is he?" She asked frantically.

"Relax, see tha' door over there" he said gesturing to the door

"He's in there" he said smiling

"Thank you, thank you" she gleamed before taking off into a sprint to the door. He nodded at the woman staring intently at him. He lifted his gaze to Emma who was looking furiously at the ground. He began to question her mental state

" um Emma, uh" he began feeling nervous of the girl considering the events that just took place.

"Spit it out" spat Emma slowly lifting her gaze towards Abraham

"Um... Gareth had this, it's for you"

He said giving her the letter, before looking towards the others, motioning for them to follow him. They headed towards the door, while Emma remained in the same position. They had a few minutes before the other guards would know what is happening, there were enough drills so everyone probably thinks that this is another drill because they hadn't had orders from their glorious leader.

Emma looked down at the letter, opening the seal and was about to pull the letter out, but a hand clamped over her mouth

"Listen t' me sunshine, you're going to give me that knife of yours and then me and you are gonna go on a lil' trip to the woods" Emma lifted back her right leg, kicking the man between his legs, he yelled out in pain as he sunk to the floor. Emma tried to run back towards the door, but the man grabbed her ankle sending her tumbling down to the ground again.

"Son of a bitch" she cried as she kicked and kicked at the man behind her. Wait, no not a man, a boy, about her age.

Emma withdrew her knife from her holster and tried to get at the boy behind her. For her third attempt at hitting the boy it struck his face, leaving a long cut across his left cheek. He seemed unfazed though, because he climbed on top of her, holding his own knife to her throat. He didn't want to kill her, but if it came down to it then that's what he'll do.

Emma tried to wiggle her way out, proving to be useless she was starting to go limp at the boys hold. She was just about to give up, when the boys body was being ripped from her and then beaten up by Daryl.

"I'm gonna stomp your ass!" Shouted daryl at the withering boy In front. She was pulled to her feet by someone behind. She didn't know who it was, and She didn't care.

"Daryl, that's enough" Rick called from behind, so it was him she thought.

Rick walked around to get the boy, and dragged him into the room. Emma picked up the letter and put it in her jacket pocket, she would read it later

Emma knew that there were only about 10 Termites left. They were armed but we would be soon, and then once they dealt with them then maybe, she could rebuild her life here, maybe even start a family of her own.


End file.
